Au clair de Lune
by Crazy Av
Summary: Chuuut moi aussi je t'aime Marinette,sourit t'il avec un merveilleux sourire venant embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais
**Hey hey hey x) me revoilà pour un os oui encore.**

 **Oui je sais vous pensez peu être que le titre ne colle pas du tout à se que j'ai voulue faire mais bon regarder à la fin x) sur ce BONNE LECTURE ****

* * *

Dans la beauté de la nuit de la capitale de Paris.

Chat Noir et LadyBug menait tous les deux leurs ultime bataille contre Papillon, nos deux héros avaient finalement pu trouver le repère de leurs ennemi juré par un concours de circonstance assez troublante, comme si Papillon avait voulue que les deux héros le trouve.

Celui-ci leurs avait donné la clef pour entrer dans son repère mais Papillon était atrocement puissant et il ne ménageait pas Chat et la jeune Lady.

Les deux héros à présent tous les deux majeurs faisaient tout leurs possible pour gagner se combat acharné.

Car Papillon avait réunit tous ses akuma en lui, ce qui rendait le rendait quasi invulnérable et d'une puissance monstrueuse.

Papillon riait à gorge déployé avec un regard fou et perdait toute lucidité petit à petit chaque seconde un peu plus, malgré les avertissements de Nooru. Il n'avait pas écouté.

Ladybug était à terre peinant à se relever, son costume d'héroïne déchiré à certain endroit laissait voir quelques éraflures sur sa peau laiteuse maintenant rougit.

Chat noir était anxieux et terriblement inquiet au sujet de sa partenaire.

Leurs costume respectif les protégés de tout les choc possible, mais..le costume de sa Lady était déchiré, et elle peinait à se relever.

Le rire de Papillon l'insupportait au plus haut point, il se ventait de les avoirs vaincu lui et LadyBug, il disait qu'il pourrait enfin retrouver l'être le plus chère à ses yeux.

Mais rien n'était joué. Il n'avait pas encore leurs Miraculous.

-Regardez vous !tonna la voix grave de Papillon,

vous êtes faible ! vous ne pourrez rien contre moi !je suis bien trop puissant à présent, LadyBug ne peut plus rien faire et Chat noir tu es plus inutile que jamais ! donnez moi vos Miraculous sans faire d'histoire !hurla t'il ayant projeté la belle héroïne contre le mur de son repère avec violence.

S'en était trop pour Chat noir, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase de sa patiente.

A présent excédé il attaqua Papillon par surprise lui criant qu'il allait enfin payer pour ses lamentable erreurs, car toucher à LadyBug revenait à toucher à la personne la plus précieuse qu'avait le jeune héros.

Chat noir gagnait du terrain pris par la force du désespoir et la volonté de sauver sa Lady pour lui laisser du temps, le jeune héros aux yeux émeraude finit par mettre à terre Papillon, le blond dominant à présent le dominé.

Adrien était fou de rage,celle-ci ne se voyait pas par de gestes de violence,mais dans sa voix, celle ci se faisait grave et terriblement basse et son regard émeraude exprimait une colère sourde. Et le jeune homme saisit le col de son ennemi pour lui murmurer d'une voix froide.

-C'est toi qui est faible,tu t'est laisser avoir par ton égo,tu as perdu la tête tu es devenue un être malhonnête.

Et tu as commis la pire erreur de ta vie,celle de toucher à Ma Lady tu as de la chance qu'elle soit ici sinon tu aurais fini en pièce mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !fit t'il ,Chat noir commençant à l'asséner de multiples coups.

Papillon tremblait et restait figé. L'éphèbe blond allait porter le coup de grâce, quand des bras chaud vinrent l'enlacer

-Purifions le ensemble, avait dit doucement LadyBug

-Oui, faisons le ensemble.

Chat noir et LadyBug réussirent après une longue danse de purification grâce au Miraculous spéciale de la jeune héroïne à purifier l'homme possédé par la colère et le chagrin. Il subit alors son sort, son puissant artefact lui étant retiré de façon à ne pas porter atteinte au kwami.

Papillon s'évapora devant les deux héros leurs laissant un dernier message dans des paroles sincère remplit d'émotion et de remerciement envers les deux héros.

Car ce dernier pouvait enfin rejoindre l'être perdu qu'il désirait tant revoir.

Les deux partenaires comprirent alors que tout était fini, leurs combat était enfin achevé. Paris était sauvé.

-Bien joué ! mon dieu Chat on..on ..c'est fini..Chat noir je suis si heureuse !fit LadyBug se jetant dans les bras du jeune blond, la jeune femme se laissant emporter pas ses émotions.

Le jeune héro, surpris, rougit comme jamais, il ressemblait à une vraie rose .Le jeune homme profita alors de cette douce étreinte si rare et précieuse que lui offrait sa partenaire bien aimée.

Et Chat noir fidèle à lui-même enchaîna

-Ma Lady, puis je avoir l'honneur de connaître ton identité ? demanda t'il avec un doux sourire, sachant que l'héroïne ne pouvait plus refuser car elle n'avait plus de raison de se cacher Papillon étant neutralisé.

-Mais Chat ! on a vaincu Papillon !tu te rends compte !

-Oui Ma Lady, mais s'il te plaie, puis je savoir ton identité ?

-Je..mais Chat..enfin..je..je ne veux pas te décevoir avec la simple fille que je peux être dans la vraie vie

-Comment ça ?! tu es tout ce qu'il y à de plus exceptionnelle, tu es courageuse, intelligente , déterminée, vif d'esprit , tu veux que je continue ? sourit t'il posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune ébène pendant que ça transformation se finissait pour laisser place au doux visage de Marinette. Et je pense tout ce que je te dis Ma Lady

-Je..Chat…disait la jeune femme émue par les mots sincère du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues de porcelaine.

-Ne pleure pas Princesse, je veux te voir sourire, dit Adrien sa transformation prenant fin elle aussi, passant son pouce délicatement sur la perle d'eau qui glissait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Je savais que c'était toi Marinette sous se masque, il n'y à que toi qui ai de si beau yeux bleu dans tout Paris.

-Ad..Adrien…je..je..je…

-Chuuut moi aussi je t'aime Marinette,sourit t'il avec un merveilleux sourire venant embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais sous le clair de Lune.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààààààààà ** en espérant que cet os vous ai plus autant qu'a moi x) et dire que la version sur papier n'était qu'une idée noté sur des fiches bristol x)**

 **Dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews je vous aiiiiiiiiimes ** et vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le titre x)**


End file.
